


Happy Birthday! Gremlin!

by NyxieSilverfire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Space family, happy birthday you little gremlin, pidge's birthday, slight klance I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxieSilverfire/pseuds/NyxieSilverfire
Summary: Story I wrote in like...2 days while I was really sick for Pidge's birthday. It's like 100% fluff and memes





	1. Happy Birthday, Pidgeon

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little bit out of hand in terms of size. You can blame my mom cuz she kept feeding me really good ideas for the story.

“Hey, Pidgeon. Happy birthday.”

Pidge yelped and jumped in surprise and then glared at her friend, “Jesus fucking Christ, Lance.”

Lance chuckled and patted her head, “I startled you? That’s not easy.”

Pidge scowled with a slight pout, “Shut up.”

Lance laughed and then looked at her computer, “You slept at all since yesterday?” He studied her face for a long moment.

Pidge opened her mouth to respond then looked away and pouted.

Lance sighed, “Pidge.”

“I know!” Pidge insisted, “I just lost track of time alright. Fight me.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and then shoved her a little, “There. I-WAH!!” He yelled as Pidge pushed him over.

Pidge giggled, “I win.”

Pidge and Lance both jumped when Matt rolled off Pidge’s bed where he’d fallen asleep. He didn’t wake up though. Pidge sighed. She awkwardly pulled her brother back onto the bed and left him there.

Lance scooped her up and carried her out of her room, “Welp. It’s your birthday so come on!” He grinned. He loved birthdays, and had gotten Hunk and Shiro up early to help him plan some surprises for Pidge.

“I can walk on my own you know.” Pidge was completely resigned. All of her friends had picked her up at least once. And Hunk and Lance had made a habit of it. Not that she minded. It was fun being carried by tall people. She preferred to be carried on their backs or shoulders but sometimes Lance would insist on carrying her bridal style. Like he was doing now.

Lance grinned at her, “I know. But you wouldn’t be able to keep up cuz you’re small.”

“I will throw you out the window, Lance,” Pidge threatened.

Lance laughed, “Good luck even picking me up.”

“Don’t test me,” she smirked.

Lance set her down in the control room, revealing they’d landed on Olkarion overnight while she was busy working.

Pidge looked around, “Where’s Coran?”

“In the city, talking to Ryner,” Allura explained, smiling.

“Oh. Okay,” Pidge grinned excitedly. She usually hated receiving surprises, but she was curious to see what her friends had planned for her birthday. Olkarion was her favorite world they’d visited so far. So it was already off to a good start. She yelled a little and scowled when Lance shoved a giant green stuffie into her arms. Pidge wrapped her arms around it and looked at Lance, “My god. It’s as big as I am!” She grunted as she re-positioned so she could hold it better. It was soft but sturdy and really comfy.

Hunk nodded, “Yep! We did that on purpose!”

Pidge blinked and stared at him and then looked back at Lance, “You did?”

“Yeah!” Lance put his hands on his hips and leaned over slightly, “Did you recognize what it was?”

“No? You shoved it into my arms without warning. I haven’t had the chance to look at it,” Pidge muttered. She looked over the giant plush and grinned from ear to ear when she recognized it. “It’s Green!”

Lance ruffled her hair, “Yep!”

“Just wait till you see what Keith and your brother made you!” Hunk grinned.

“Hunk! No spoilers!” Lance reminded him.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Wait. Matt and Keith made me something?” Pidge cocked her head to the side.

Hunk nodded, “Yeah, but no spoilers.”

Pidge made a weird groan-like noise of protest, “But I don’t mind spoilers.”

“No,” Lance insisted, “We have today all planned. Spoilers are not allowed.”

“Ugh. You’re no fun,” Pidge pouted.

Matt yawned as he walked into the room, “You stole her without me.”

“You fell off the bed in your sleep,” Pidge commented.

“Well at least I didn’t roll you over like a couple nights ago,” Matt snickered.

Pidge laughed. “Here,” she handed him her Green plush, “Carry this please. I cannot.”

Matt took it. He looked it over before looking at Lance and Hunk, “Holy shit you guys were not kidding when you said it was gonna be as big as her.”

“That’s why I asked,” Lance nodded.

“Oh,” Pidge’s eyes widened a little but narrowed a moment later, “You teased me about being short.”

“Duh. I had to make sure you wouldn’t figure out why I needed to know how tall you were,” Lance patted her head and smiled, “Besides. I always tease you about being short.”

“I know,” Pidge nodded, “And if you don’t stop patting my head I’m going to bite your hand off.”

“Alright,” Shiro interrupted, “Let’s get breakfast now that everybody’s up, and go see Ryner.”

“Ryner? Why for?” Pidge asked.

“No reason,” Lance turned her around and shoved her gently in the direction of the kitchen, “C’mon small one.”

“How come I can’t know?” Pidge pouted but walked with Lance and the others towards the kitchen.

“It’s a surprise!” Lance grinned.

“I hate surprises,” Pidge muttered.

“That’s not what Matt said,” Keith commented.

“I don’t like receiving surprises,” Pidge corrected with a slight glare directed at her brother.

Matt chuckled.

“You’ve never received surprises from us,” Hunk tried to reassure her, “We aren’t gonna scare you or anything. It’s your birthday. We’re not mean.”

“Lance already scared me this morning.”

“That was an accident,” Lance insisted. He pouted, “And after how many times you’ve scared Matt, Coran, and me, I think I can get away with that.”

Pidge laughed, “You guys shriek and literally climb things okay. It’s not my fault you’re entertaining to scare.”

Keith snickered, “You tried scaring me a few times.”

Pidge pouted and punched his arm lightly, “It didn’t work. You just don’t fucking scare.”

“He doesn’t?” Lance looked at Keith in surprise, “You don’t?”

Keith shook his head, “No?”

“You aren’t scared of anything are you?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know?”

“Either way,” Matt interjected, “What’s for breakfast? Also, are there milkshakes in the fridge?”

“I have no idea and there should be unless you ate them all last night,” Hunk answered.

“We should have pancakes,” Pidge suggested.

“Pancakes it is,” Hunk nodded.

“They should be green,” Keith added.

“Green pancakes?” Lance looked at him in confusion, “Why green-oh. Nevermind.”

“What color would pancakes be normally?” Allura asked curiously.

“Uhhh,” Pidge took a second to think, “Like. Kinda beige. Ish?”

“Oh. Interesting,” Allura nodded slightly.

“They’re cakes made in pans instead of ovens,” Lance explained.

“Thank you. For stating the obvious, Lance,” Keith muttered.

“You know what, Keith?”

“No.” Shiro interrupted before that argument could gain any traction, “Can you two please refrain from your arguing on Pidge’s birthday?”

“Yeah!” a small smirk crept onto Pidge’s face, “Stop bickering like you’re already married on my birthday!”

“Pidge!” Keith yelled indignantly.

“We’re not married!” Lance snapped, “You little gremlin.”

Pidge snickered and grinned evilly, “You know it.”

“She’s not that evil,” Matt shrugged indifferently.

“Unless we’re playing truth or dare,” Hunk countered, “She had Lance lick the dust off stuff.”

“Okay, but he made me get something off the top of the fridge without climbing anything,” Pidge insisted, “And he knew I wouldn’t be able to do it. Not that that stopped me from trying.”

“That I’ll give you actually,” Matt agreed, “She made me eat a spoonful of mayonnaise once.”

Lance gagged, “Oh my good Lord. I’d rather eat a thousand dust bunnies.”

Pidge scoffed, “That was only after you made me lick the part of the couch under the cushions.”

“Guys, remember how Allura had to do a hundred push-ups and then she went and did them one armed with Lance sitting on her back?” Hunk asked.

Keith grinned and nodded, “That was amazing!”

“I thought for sure Lance was gonna shit himself,” Pidge laughed.

“It’s mildly terrifying okay,” Lance insisted, “She did one hundred one armed push-ups with me on her back!”

Matt looked at Allura, “Do you think you could do it again with Shiro or Hunk on your back instead?”

Allura nodded confidently, “Most likely yes.”

“Jesus Christ,” Hunk whispered.

“How far do you think you can throw me?” Pidge asked.

Allura cocked her head to the side, “Like just… chuck you? Or…?”

“Uh, like javelin style.”

“Javelin?”

“Throwing spear,” Keith explained. He paused for a second, “Essentially.”

"Ah. We had something similar to that on Altea, just by a different name," Allura nodded.

“Of course you know that, Keith” Lance rolled his eyes.

“I had a lot of free time on my hands, okay,” Keith insisted.

Allura ignored them as their bickering continued and looked Pidge over thoughtfully. After a couple minutes she asked, “Is it alright if I pick you up?”

“Yeah sure,” Pidge nodded.

Allura picked Pidge up and her eyes widened slightly, “Oh. You’re a lot lighter than Shiro.”

“Well yeah,” Lance looked away from Keith to them, “She’s like a quarter of his size in general.”

“I am not that small!” Pidge insisted.

“It’s more like two-thirds,” Keith corrected.

“Fight me,” Lance insisted.

“That’s my catchphrase!” Pidge flailed a little in Allura’s hold and pouted at him.

Allura set Pidge down and continued thinking, “I’d likely be able to throw you down the hall.”

“Like… all the way down the hall?” Hunk asked surprised and slightly nervous.

Allura nodded.

Pidge grinned, “Do it!”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he quickly stepped forward and shook his head, “No, no! We’re not doing that.”

Pidge pouted, “But-”

“We don’t do that in this house, smol child,” Matt interrupted.

“I could catch her?” Keith suggested.

“And get the lights knocked out of you?” Lance raised an eyebrow, “Allura did one hundred one armed push-ups with me on her back, Mullet. If she threw Pidge, whoever caught her would be knocked the heck out.”

“I would not!” Keith insisted.

“Come on! We could just do it once!” Pidge motioned to Keith, “And he can catch me. I have faith in him.”

Shiro shook his head, “Allura can’t even throw you javelin style. Throwing a javelin uses one hand. She can’t hold you steadily enough with one hand without crushing you.”

“Allura could just… yeet her,” Matt shrugged.

Lance snorted, “This bitch empty.”

“YEET!!” Pidge yelled.

The three of them laughed.

“Yeet?” Allura repeated, completely lost.

“It’s… uh, an earthling joke,” Hunk explained.

Allura was even more confused if it was possible.

Shiro closed his eyes and sighed.

“Don’t be like that Shiro,” Matt smirked, “Everybody knows you like memes.”

“Wait...” Lance looked from Matt to Shiro and back again, “Shiro, you like memes?!”

“And you didn’t say anything?!” Pidge squeaked.

Hunk gasped and put his hand on his chest in exaggerated shock, “Whaaat?”

Shiro groaned and covered his face with his hands. He just wanted to sink into the floor and cease existing. Death had honestly never sounded more appealing than it did right this instant.

Matt laughed, holding his stomach, “You didn’t tell them?!”

“Of course I didn’t tell them,” Shiro sighed and ran his hands down his face, “How would they take me seriously as a leader if they knew I liked memes?”

“I knew you liked memes,” Keith pointed out.

“Wait!” Lance stared at Keith, “You knew?!”

“And you didn’t say anything?!” Pidge was genuinely surprised.

"It's how he and Matt communicated in the Garrison half the time," Keith shrugged, “It’s not important?”

“It is important!” Lance insisted, “It’s a matter of life and death!”

“Death sounds pretty good right now,” Shiro muttered.

Pidge choked and laughed, “Oh my god. Shiro!”

Allura was very very confused and mildly concerned, “How… is that funny?” She looked from Shiro to Pidge and back again.

“It’s another kind of earthling joke,” Hunk explained again, “He doesn’t mean it. He’s being sarcastic and all that.”

Allura blinked a couple times, “Oh.” She sighed and shook her head, “You guys are very strange.”

“We have to teach Allura memes, Lance,” Pidge stated. She started skipping, but since all of her friends were taller than her, she didn’t really pull ahead any.

Lance nodded, “Yeah definitely!”

“We need to teach her the history of memes too,” Matt added, “Chronologically. Oldest to newest.”

“Since the very beginning of the internet,” Pidge agreed, “Everyone has to know all the memes.”

“And…what if we don’t?” Keith asked slowly.

“Then you take meme class with Allura,” Lance grinned.

Allura looked at Shiro and Hunk, “Is this an actual class earthlings take?”

“Yes. Definitely,” Hunk nodded, “It’s required in order to graduate from any high level school.”

“Then how does Keith not know them?” Allura asked, glancing at Keith as she did.

“He dropped out before he graduated,” Hunk explained, “He never took Memes 101.”

Shiro’s mouth hung open for a second and he just stared at Hunk. He had been about to respond to Allura’s question truthfully. But now he just blinked a few times before closing his mouth. He chuckled, “Wow. Just. Wow.”

“I…What?” Keith gave Hunk a very confused look.

“You never took Memes 101,” Lance stated confidently.

Keith stared at him and then at Hunk. He looked at Shiro, completely lost, “That’s not-They’re not serious are they?”

“Uhh…” Shiro debated playing along with them. But at the same time Keith looked almost distressed.

“Yes, Keith. We’re being completely serious,” Pidge nodded.

Keith looked at her and then his eyes narrowed slightly, “You’ve lied to me before, Pidge.”

Pidge scoffed, pretending to be insulted, “I would never!” She laughed.

“Wait. So is it not an actual class?” Allura demanded.

Hunk and Lance exchanged glances.

Shiro smiled but shook his head, “No. No it’s not. It’s not an actual class.”

“Hunk was the one being a shit this time,” Matt laughed, “Who knew.”

The group continued messing around as they ate their green pancakes. The green lion plush took up the part of Pidge’s seat that she didn’t. She loved the plushie green lion, even the fact that it was her size. She could’ve done without the teasing. At the same time though, she worried about Lance if he went too long without teasing someone about something. Whether it was making fun of Keith’s hair, or her size didn’t really matter.

She was excited for whatever “spoilers” Hunk had mentioned about Keith and Matt making something for her. Since those two teamed up, it was bound to be amazing. She’d never actually seen anything the two had teamed up for before. Matt and Keith both had told her about the misadventures they’d had before though.

Waiting was definitely the worst part of surprises. She hated not knowing. How had Lance and Hunk even managed to make a giant green plushie the size of her without her realizing it? It was hard to hide things from her. Nearly everybody on the castle had complained about it at least once. She could spot odd behavior in a heartbeat, and had easy access to every camera in the known universe. How had they done it? And how in the world had Keith and Matt managed to make something for her without her knowing? She promised herself she’d ask them all how they managed to do it after her birthday.

Shiro and Allura led the younger ones out of the castle to Ryner. Coran stood next to her, his hands clasped behind his back. The city was just as spectacular as ever. Pidge still had her giant green plushie with her. Though she had to have Matt carry it again. It was just too big for her tiny self to carry around.

“Hey Ryner,” Pidge greeted her cheerfully.

Ryner smiled, “Hello. I heard you were celebrating a birthday today.”

Pidge nodded, “Yep!”

Lance bounced excitedly, “Is it done? Is it done?”

“Calm down Lance,” Shiro smiled.

“Is what done? What?” Pidge looked at Lance and then at Ryner and Coran.

Ryner chuckled, “You’re birthday gift. From Olkarion and Coran, to you.”  
Pidge blinked, “Oh.” The Olkari had made her a birthday gift? The best engineers in the entire universe had made a gift for her? Wow. This is gonna be the best birthday ever. She grinned excitedly, “Can I see?”

“We based this one off an old friend of yours, Number Five,” Cora explained.

Pidge frowned in confusion. Old friend? What?

A triangular pyramid shaped white, grey and gold drone with softly glowing light blue lines in him floated out from behind Ryner.

Pidge’s eyes widened and she stared at it in surprise, “Rover?”

Rover floated over and beeped at her.

Pidge grinned, “Rover!”

Coran smiled, “We even gave him the ability to blend in with Galra drones, but they won’t be able to access him like they did to create the bomb drone.”

“Phew. Thank god for that,” Lance muttered.

Pidge poked Rover and laughed when he made a noise of protest, “Sorry. Sorry.”

Rover beeps.

“Rover, this is my brother Matt!” Pidge pulled Matt closer to her, “I told you a lot about him!”

Rover moved a little closer to Matt, as if inspecting him, before beeping some more.

Matt chuckled, “Wow. He’s so cool.”

“Isn’t he though?!” Pidge grinned. She went up to Ryner and Coran and hugged them gratefully, “Thanks guys.”

“You’re very welcome, Number Five,” Coran smiled and hugged her back.

Ryner hugged her, “Enjoy your birthday, young paladin.”

Pidge grinned up at them.


	2. Introducing Stitch

Carrying the giant green lion plush to her lion’s hangar was a lot more exhausting than Pidge had anticipated. She wanted to spend time with her lion on her birthday though. Have some quality bonding time just the two of them. But she couldn’t possibly hang out with Green and not show her the giant gift she’d gotten from Lance and Hunk. She had Rover stay with Matt cuz she didn’t want to risk losing track of him while she was with Green. Maybe she was a bit paranoid about losing him, but even so. She’d lost him once. It wasn’t happening again.

“Jeez,” Pidge stopped in front of Green, her arms wrapped tightly around her stuffie. She grinned and held it up as best she could, “Look, Girl! Lance and Hunk made this for me!”

Green purred.

“Yeah,” she brought the stuffie back down to a more comfortable position to hold it in, “They are pretty great huh?” A soft smile spread across her face as she lightly petted the lion plush. To think that not that long ago her only friend had been Matt. Now she practically had a second family.

Green rumbled and lowered her head, opening up for Pidge to come inside.

Pidge cocked her head to the side, “Alright.” She set the plush down next to the seat and grabbed the controls, “Where are we goin?”

Green purred, excited to show her something, and flew out of the castle.

Pidge grinned, “Ooo okay!”

Green flew her out to a friendly planet at a leisurely pace.

Pidge smiled as she looked around at the stars and planets. It really was nice all the way out here. Aliens were, unsurprisingly, a lot more accepting of new faces than most humans she’d known. Despite that part of her did want to go home. There were things she missed. Namely her mom, but also there was the pizza place Lance and Hunk had convinced her to go out to a couple times. She sighed, “I wish I’d let them take me out more back at the Garrison, honestly.”

Green purred reassuringly. She assured her paladin there was no need to regret her past choices as long as she learned and always continued learning.

Pidge smiled, “Hehe, thanks Green. Besides, I’ve done my best to be there for them now.”

Green purred happily and proudly. She entered the atmosphere of her chosen planet. It was nighttime on the planet. The moon sparkled like it was covered in glitter. The stars almost paled in comparison to the moon. And that was a feat. Pidge loved the stars but the moon was just gorgeous.

Pidge’s eyes widened and her jaw hung open. The planet was beautiful. She saw a field beneath them, that Green was headed straight for. There were glowing specks of light that twinkled almost like stars amongst the grass. It was vibrant, despite the silvery light washing over everything from the moon. The only clouds were wisps that moved quickly through the sky. She could do nothing but stare in absolute awe as they flew closer to the surface.

Green purred and landed carefully in the grass. She opened up and let Pidge out.

Pidge petted her plush before heading out to the planet. She stopped and stood just outside Green’s mouth and stared around her. The glowing specks were flowers whose petals shed light particles. The particles floated slowly to the ground, fading out before they reached it. There were blue and orange and purple and yellow and white and nearly every other color flower she could think of.

“Whoa…” Pidge knelt down and touched one of the flower’s petals and her fingers were covered in light like glitter. It took five seconds exactly for the light on her fingers to fade. She giggled like a child and rolled in the grass, covering herself in the glitter light. Then she jumped up and watch the light particles float off of her body. She laughed and skipped through the field with her arms spread out.

The sound of running water reached her ears and she stopped skipping. She curiously followed the sound until she found the banks of a creek. The water was crystal clear. And the pebbles at the bed were smooth and metallic. The bushes along the bank were covered in weird gold and silver markings, like someone had hand painted a unique design onto each and every leaf and branch. But when she touched the leaves they just felt like leaves. Same for the branches.

One of the bushes across the creek rustled.

Pidge stiffened and hid in the bush she was closest to. She carefully watched the other bank of the creek.

The bush rustled more the second time.

Pidge held her breath. She didn’t have her bayard on her. She’d come without her armor.

The bush rustled a third time and a small light brown four legged furry creature tumbled out and quickly turned to where she had been next to the bush. It rose up onto it’s back legs and let out the most adorable little roar she’d ever heard. But once it noticed there wasn’t anything on the other bank it’s long rabbit-like ears flattened and it went back onto all fours, looking very sad. It made an odd growl kind of sound and looked around.

Pidge couldn’t help it. Her heart completely melted. It looked like Stitch and it looked sad. She grinned and then came out of the bush and let out a small roar, holding her hands up like it had it’s front legs.

The creature brightened immediately. It’s ears pricked up and it’s sparkly gold eyes looked at her. It rose up onto it’s back legs again, doing it’s best to copy her pose, and did it’s little roar again.

“Ah!” Pidge grinned even more and laughed, “You look like Stitch!”

“Agh!” The creature went back onto it’s four legs and hopped across the creek. It crawled right over to Pidge.

Pidge knelt down in front of it and held out her hand.

It touched it’s nose to her hand.

Pidge patted it a little and it made an odd gurgling sound that vaguely resembled purring. She laughed a little, “I’m gonna call you Stitch.”

“Eh,” the creature pulled it’s nose away from her hand and put it’s paw in her palm instead.

Pidge giggled, “I usually don’t warm up to anything but robots this fast. But you’re adorable.”

Stitch made the weird gurgle purr again.

“You wanna see my lion?” Pidge asked excitedly, “She’s super cool!”

Stitch looked at her and nodded vigorously.

Pidge picked him up and carried him back over to Green.

“Aaahhh,” Stitch looked up at Green, his mouth hanging open.

Pidge nodded, “Yeah! She’s amazing!” She had no idea if Stitch actually understood half of what she said, but she rambled on about all the cool stuff Green could do, and all the stuff she did as a part of Voltron anyway. Stitch nodded along, whether he understood it or not.

Pidge picked some flowers with Stitch. She noticed that even when picked they continued to shed their light particles. She decided she’d take the ones she was picking back to the castle to study them. See if maybe she couldn’t figure out why they glow.

Pidge smiled, “Looks like I got myself a new project.”

“Eh?” Stitch cocked his head to the side curiously.

Pidge held up the flowers, “I’m gonna take these back to the castle where my friends and I live to study them.”

Stitch made his gurgle purr and walked on his back legs to Pidge holding his hands out toward her. “Ah!” he insisted.

“Uhh?” Pidge blinked, “Do you wanna come with me?”

Stitch nodded, “Ah!” He grabbed onto the sleeve of her shirt and rested his head on her arm and looked up at her.

Pidge looked around, “But your planet is so pretty. And we’re in the middle of a war.”

“Ah!” Stitch whined.

Pidge looked back at him and sighed. She smiled, “Alright. Come on then. We should get back anyway.”

Stitch purred again.

Pidge picked him up and carried him and the flowers back to Green. Before she entered her lion though she patted her nose, “Thanks, Girl. This was really nice.”

Green purred and once Pidge and Stitch were safely inside she jumped into the air.

Stitch cackled in Pidge’s lap and clapped his front paws together.

Pidge opened communications with the castle and grinned when they answered, “Guys! I found a Stitch!”

“A Stitch?” Lance repeated in confusion.

Pidge held Stitch up so they could see him.

Stitch purred and waved a little.

Lance’s eyes widened, “Holy crow. It is Stitch!”

“I even named in Stitch!” Pidge laughed.

“Wait, I wanna see him!” Matt insisted.

“Don’t worry, he’s coming back to the castle with me!” Pidge grinned.

“So… you adopted Stitch too?” Shiro asked, “Like your trash fluffs?”

Pidge chuckled nervously, “Uh. Yeah? I guess so.”

“Are we gonna be able to take care of Stitch?” Hunk fretted.

“Stitch can take care of himself,” Pidge patted his head and looked at him, “Isn’t that right?”

“Ah!” Stitch nodded excitedly.

Pidge laughed and looked back at the channel, “See?”

“Well, looks like we can add Lilo to your list of nicknames,” Lance teased.

Pidge laughed, “Yeah!”

“When you and Green get back we’ll do dinner and the rest of your presents,” Shiro smiled.

Pidge nodded excitedly, “Alright! And I’ll finally get to see what Matt and Keith made me?”

“That’s not till after Shiro and Allura’s presents,” Keith smirked a little.

Pidge groaned, “Oh come on!”

Shiro chuckled, “See ya when you get back Pidge.”

“See ya,” Pidge grinned.

Rover and Matt greeted her in Green’s hangar.

“C’mon, Stitch!” Pidge picked up her giant green plush and carried it out of her lion. 

Stitch crawled after her.

Pidge poked Rover, “Heya, buddy. You look after Matt?” She smirked at her brother, “Making sure he stays outta trouble?”

“Hey!”

Rover beeped at her.

Pidge laughed, “Awesome.” She looked at Matt and then Rover, “We got a new project guys. Stitch and I picked some glowy glitter flowers.”

“Glowy glitter flowers?” Matt repeated.

Pidge looked down at Stitch.

Stitch proudly held up all the flowers they’d picked, “Ih!”

Matt’s eyes widened, “Oh!” He knelt down in front of Stitch and held out his hand, “Can I see them?”

Stitch put them in Matt’s hand.

Matt looked at them, “They’re still doing the glittery thing after you picked them?”

Pidge nodded, “Yep. I’m thinking we can study them.”

“Definitely,” Matt nodded. He held them back out to Stitch, “Here ya go, little guy. Help us get the flowers to Pidge’s room, yeah?”

Stitch nodded.

The four of them went to Pidge’s room. She set the Green plush on her bed with a grunt. She put the flowers in a container and set it on one of her piles of stuff.

Stitch looked around curiously.

“How do you like my room?” Pidge asked.

“Ih.” Stitch bumped his head against her leg then held his arms up to her.

Pidge laughed a little and picked him up.

“Alright, let’s go have dinner then,” Matt motioned to the door, “Unless you don’t ever wanna find out what your last few presents are.”

“Hey!” Pidge pouted, “I wanna know what my presents are.”

“C’mon then, slowpoke!” Matt grinned. He led her to the table where Hunk already had the space equivalent of her favorite food prepared. Lance and Keith were helping him set it up on the table.

“Your cake is baking,” Allura promised warmly as Pidge walked in.

Pidge grinned, “Thanks!!”

She introduced Stitch to everyone before they sat down to eat and shared her food with him whenever he asked for a bite. It was quite a surprise when the cake was brought out with candles on it. Pidge glanced around, wondering how in the hell they got candles out here in space.

“They’re Altean wish-granters,” Allura explained, “I learned how to make them when I was younger.”

Pidge stared at her for a second and smiled, “They grant wishes for you guys, too?”

Allura’s eyes widened a bit and she nodded, “Yes.”

Pidge smiled as the cake was set down in front of her to make a wish. She thought in silence for a while, unsure what to wish for. What was there that she could wish for? Usually she wished for dumb generic things like having good grades. Or getting into the Garrison even. But now she had no idea what she should want. What good would a wish do when they’re caught in the middle of a war? It’s not like it ever actually got anyone anywhere. She looked around the table at all of her friends’ faces.

Lance bounced in his seat, grinning at her. It was honestly the happiest she’d seen him in a while. She could guess at how much he probably missed his family, just based on how much she heard him talk to Hunk about them at the Garrison. It occurred to her that planning her birthday was probably the most “family” thing he’d done in a long time. Which explained why he was so excited to plan it.

Hunk smiled one of his big warm smiles that she couldn’t help but smile back at. Even when she was grumpy and didn’t want any happiness or sunshine in her life. He didn’t talk much about what he missed or what he wanted. Except Shay. He talked about Shay a lot. Her eyes widened a little as she realized they’d missed his birthday. It had only been just over a month ago that they had managed to figure out what day it was on Earth. So they hadn’t been able to celebrate his birthday.

Allura looked almost proud. Her smile was soft and small, but still written all over her face in subtle ways. Just based off the tone she’d spoken in when she mentioned the candles and how she made them it was obvious she missed her planet. And her people. That had been obvious since the beginning. But when she made statements like those it was almost painful. She knew though, and they all knew, there was not getting Altea back. No matter how much they wished for it.

Keith looked the happiest she’d ever seen him. He talked about himself even less than Hunk. The only one that talked less was Shiro. Sure, he’d said some things here and there, but none of those painted a very nice picture for him. And he had mentioned looking for his family. Pidge realized she didn’t actually know much about him. But that didn’t stop her from considering him to be one of her best friends.

Shiro had the same smile he’d had when they were chained to the chairs when they were first bonding as a team. It was big and carefree for once in his existence. He talked so little about himself, and yet he was always there to try and support them when they needed him. Heck. He’s at least half the reason they’ve survived this long. With Allura being the other half. He was there to give her hope when she was beginning to think maybe she really wouldn’t ever find her family.

Coran looked so much like a dad it was almost enough to make her cry. He looked so soft and so proud. He looked at her like she was his own kid, that he was watching grow up. Like he wanted her to stay cute and innocent and small, but at the same time knew she needed to get out and see the universe and take her own risks. Like he knew, but lamented the fact that he couldn’t protect her from everything. Not matter how much he might want to. She realized he looked at all of them like that. All. Of. Them.

Matt of course smiled at her the same way he always had. He was so proud of her and everything she’s done. He believed in her in a way no one else really could. Sure he teased her sometimes, but in the end he was her brother and he loved her more than anything. And she loved him right back.

Pidge looked back at the candles as she realized she did have something. That maybe, just maybe, there was something to wish for. Something they all so desperately wanted. She closed her eyes, remembering her parents and her dog. And how Matt had helped her sneak the dog into the house and take care of it for a whole week before their parents found out. She remembered all the different trips they’d had, and the family dinners. She remembered chasing Matt when he mixed her normal m&ms with peanut butter m&ms. Even though he knew she didn’t like chocolate and peanut butter together. She remembered all the times Matt had comforted her when she’d come home from school and wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry. She remembered her dad and Matt telling her endless stories about space and Shiro. She remembered Matt telling her all about how amazing the Garrison and what they were doing was. They always did it when she needed it the most. When she was upset and on the verge of giving up. Her eyes opened and she smiled. May we all find a place we can call our own. A place to call home. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

“What’d you wish for?” Lance asked immediately.

“I’m not telling!” Pidge insisted, “It won’t come true!”

Lance pouted, “Fiiine.”

Pidge smiled. They really were like a family. A wacky misfit space family. And she loved them all. They were her first true friends and her best friends and she wouldn’t trade them for the world. She reached out towards Hunk, “I wanna cut my cake!”

“Alright!” Hunk handed her the knife.

Pidge cut the cake as evenly as she could and licked the knife.

“Hey! No knife licking!” Lance insisted, “You can cut your tongue doing that!”

“She’s fine Lance. Jesus,” Keith countered, “Calm down.”

Shiro sighed, “You really shouldn’t lick the knife though. Lance is right.”

“Hasn’t happened yet,” Pidge shrugged and licked the knife clean.

“Just because it hasn’t doesn’t mean it won’t!” Lance’s voice cracked.

Matt snorted, “My god.”

Pidge set the knife down and showed Lance her tongue, “See? No cuts. I’m careful.”

Allura chuckled and helped Hunk serve the cake up.

They all laughed and joked as they ate the cake. Stitch really liked the cake so Pidge got him his own piece. Hunk had made red velvet with cream cheese frosting. And he’d added cute edible green star decorations he spent nearly all afternoon making by hand.


	3. Best Birthday Ever

Pidge bounced excitedly in the lounge on one of the couches as Shiro and Allura grabbed the presents they’d gotten for her. Matt and Keith still had yet to even drop a hint of what their gift was which was frustrating.

She got Shiro’s gift first. It was a box. And didn’t really make any noise when she shook it. The wrapping paper was a lot prettier than she had expected. Honestly she hadn’t even expected wrapping paper. It had Green and her bayard all over it. She looked around, “I like the wrapping paper.”

“Thanks,” Keith smiled.

“It took forever,” Lance complained.

“Alright then,” Pidge chuckled, “Did you guys just…?”

“Lance colored it, Keith drew it,” Matt explained, “It’s why I asked to borrow your bayard.”

“That was like… an hour after we figured out the date on earth,” Pidge whistled softly and nodded, “I can see how it would take forever.”

“Open it!” Lance urged excitedly.

Pidge opened it carefully, not wanting to rip the paper. She was gonna hang it up on her wall later. Wherever there was free space to do so. Once she unwrapped it fully she actually looked at it and grinned, “It’s a video game! A racing game! Guys. I’m good at these.”

Shiro smiled, “Good. I hoped you’d like it.”

“You wanna play after presents?” Pidge offered.

“Sure,” Shiro nodded.

“That I gotta see,” Lance grinned.

“We can all crowd into your room and play games all night,” Pidge grinned.

“Some of us, at least, are going to want sleep,” Hunk reminded her.

“But it’s my birthday,” Pidge whined.

Hunk shook his head, “Nope. I know I’m gonna fall asleep.”

“Okay,” Pidge smiled and chuckled and then looked at Allura.

“You don’t really seem to be much of a jewelry person, but I would like you to have them,” Allura handed Pidge a necklace, charm bracelet and a set of earrings.

“Ooo. Pretty,” Pidge looked them over. The first thing she noticed were the bright emeralds in the centers of the earrings and the center of the necklace pendant. The bracelet charms seemed a bit random at first but she recognized charms of the lions. There was also a charm that was an Altean woman that looked very much like Allura but appeared to be wearing pink instead of blue like Allura did. And there was another charm that reminded her of Alfor’s AI. Pidge’s eyes widened as she realized this must’ve been Allura’s bracelet once. There was a charm of a flower, and though she’d never seen the flower, she could remember Allura talking about one a lot. Pidge smiled and looked at Allura, “Thanks. I’ll wear them and take good care of them.”

Allura smiled back and nodded.

Pidge whirled around to face Keith and Matt, suddenly very intense, “Where?”

“Jesus Christ, Child,” Matt leaned away from her.

Keith giggled.

“I’ve waited all day for this!” Pidge insisted.

Keith got up and climbed over the back of the couch.

“Keith!” Shiro chided.

Keith stopped and looked at Shiro. He shrugged and continued towards the door.

Pidge watched him leave in confusion and looked at Matt.

“We hid it away once we finished it so you wouldn’t find it,” Matt explained, “Well. He hid it. I have no idea where it is.”

“Not even I know where it is,” Shiro admitted.

“Holy shit,” Pidge laughed some. She watched the door intensely, waiting for Keith to come back.

Keith came back a couple minutes later holding what looked like a board.

For a moment Pidge was confused. It looked like a snowboard. But there was no snow. Anywhere. Then she noticed the glowing circular parts on the bottom of the board and her eyes widened, “Is that…?”

Matt laughed, “I don’t know. Is it?”

Pidge got up and ran over to Keith before he even reached the couches, “Lemme see!”

Keith grinned and handed it to her.

Pidge looked it over. She looked quickly from Matt to Keith a couple times completely stunned. “Is this a hoverboard? How did you guys make a hoverboard? In a month? Without me knowing?” she demanded.

“Well, with Allura and Coran’s permission we cannibalized some Altean tech,” Keith shrugged.

“And then we just went from there,” Matt continued.

“And we kept you distracted so you wouldn’t realize it,” Lance grinned.

“You do realize I don’t even know how to ride a skateboard right?” Pidge looked at the hoverboard, “But holy fuck am I gonna be able to ride this thing.” She grinned, “All you damn tall people will have to keep up with me now!”

Everybody laughed.

Pidge looked at Keith, “How does it work? Show me how to turn it on.”

Keith took the board from her and set it over the ground. He put one of his feet into one of the spots designed for a foot and pushed his toes down. The board came to life and hovered above the ground after he held it for three seconds.

Pidge squealed in excitement. She used Keith to steady herself as she got onto it and grinned at everyone, “Guys this is so cool! I have a hoverboard now!”

“I know!” Lance skipped up to her, “I thought they were crazy when Keith was like ‘hey Matt and I are making a hoverboard for Pidge in a month’. I was ninety percent sure it was impossible.”

“I already had designs for a hoverboard before we even knew when anybody’s birthdays were,” Keith insisted, “We just had to build it.”

“Oh yeah huh. Ever since you stole that one kid’s skateboard,” Matt nodded a little.

“What?” Pidge looked at Keith in amused confusion.

Keith rolled his eyes, “I did not steal it. I borrowed it.”

“Without permission,” Matt said.

“I gave it back!”

“You hit him in the face with it!”

“My fucking god,” Pidge laughed.

Lance shook his head, “Who even-How do you go from ‘borrowing’ somebody’s skateboard to hitting them in the face with it?”

Keith sighed, “He was being a dick. So I threw his skateboard at him instead of returning it by just handing it over like a normal person.”

Pidge cackled, “Yes! That’s amazing!”

Keith blinked and looked at her in surprise. He smiled.

Pidge grinned, “To Lance’s room! And the video games!”

“Are you gonna ride there on your hoverboard?” Lance asked.

“Yes!” Pidge nodded confidently. She looked down at her feet and the board, “Once I figure out how to make it move.”

Keith laughed, “Turn your back foot until the thing clicks.”

“Okay?” Pidge turned her back foot until she heard a click. She yelped as it suddenly moved forward. Hunk caught her before she fell or crashed into anything and she just giggled.

“Whoa!” Lance jerked out of her way, stumbling back a couple steps, “Be careful!”

“You’re front foot controls the speed,” Matt explained, “The more you push down your toes the faster you’ll go. And to slow down put your weight into your heel.”

“It turns like a skateboard though, so that’s not very complicated,” Keith added.

“Okay,” Pidge nodded.

Hunk helped her straighten up.

She carefully turned her foot again until it clicked and only put a little weight on her toes. The board moved forward at a normal walking pace. She didn’t trust leaning in order to turn it so Shiro and Hunk helped her turn it around.

“Alright!” Pidge grinned, “To the room! For the games!”

Pidge beat everyone except Lance at the racing game. He kicked her butt. Now he was snoring, using Hunk as a pillow. Pidge grabbed her headphones and started playing classical music out of them. Careful not to wake him up, she put them over his ears. He borrowed her headphones a lot cuz they helped him sleep.

“Don’t forget to get some sleep yourself there, Birthday Girl,” Shiro reminded her.

Pidge snickered, “Sleep is for the weak.”

“Pidge,” Shiro sighed.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead!” Pidge declared.

Allura raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

Pidge squeaked and ran as Allura chased her around the room. She giggled and jumped up onto Lance’s room. Keith ducked as she jumped over him and didn’t move until Allura had gone over him as well.

Shiro caught Pidge as she scrambled past him.

Pidge yelled and tried to get away and then went limp and sulked. “Come on!” she whined.

Shiro chuckled, “You really need to sleep, Pidge.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Pidge grinned.

“I don’t need pants!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Lance. He remained completely asleep and went back to snoring.

“What?” Matt laughed.

Pidge shrugged and smiled, “Hunk says he talks in his sleep all the time.”

“Do you think Hunk will mind Lance using him as a pillow?” Keith asked.

Pidge shook her head, “Lance and I do it all the time. He’s cool with it.”

“Is that why Lance calls you guys his cuddle buddies?” Shiro asked.

Pidge laughed and nodded, “Yeah.” Pidge stretched and yawned. She used Shiro as a pillow and looked at where Hunk and Lance were sleeping, “I’ll have to repay them for planning my birthday. Their birthdays are gonna be wild.” Sleep came for her pretty much the moment she closed her eyes.


End file.
